Halloween
by ChocoAndCigs
Summary: MxM Halloween; "Seems like we're going treak or treating whether you want to or not." I say. "Hell yea we are!" Hmm... Mello. Trick or treating? Never would've thought it...


[[I think I have this OCD-thing, because this is only the _second_ holiday fic that I've done, and I _have_ to have it out on the holiday _day. _Yea, the Fourth of July fic "Fireworks" _was_ out on July 4th. I just had to edit it (blech) so it says it was published July 5th. Which bugs me. A lot. More than it should. This _must_ be out on October 31! If not… I'll be pissed .

**PS. you'll probably be seeing a holiday fic for every holiday I celebrate (Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New years, etc.) So! If you have me on your author alert list (I love you all!) than be prepared for a lot of holiday one-shots. It's just the holiday season, 'ya know?**

**Don't-own-eet! If I did, maybe I'd have enough money to buy a laptop by now! Or maybe even a Halloween costume. ^^' K thx, bai!]]**

"What're _you_ supposed to be?"

Damn! I spun around to see a leather-clad blonde standing by the open bathroom door. Hadn't I locked that? I ignored him and face back toward the full-length mirror to find my cheeks a blushing pink. I took in the black robe, dark eye make up (took me an hour just to figure out how to _open _the stupid eyeliner), and half of my hair spiked down and out.

My blush grows as I saw Mello giving me a "wtf" look.

"Why are you staring at me like that!?" I stutter and rush to slam the door in his face. I'm going to get it for that. I lock the door. I'm going to get it _big time._

"What the fuck, Matt!? Do you have a problem with me wondering why you're dressing up and shit when you should be working on the case!?"

It's true. I stopped my "job" at five thirty to get ready for _Halloween_. I can't help it, it was one of those holidays that isn't all cozy and loving. And I loved it. Me and Mello used to sneak out and go get as much trick or treating candy as our pillowcases could hold. Mello'd always get all the chocolate and I'd get whatever was left. We'd spend hours organizing and trading until the sun of November 1st came up.

"Matt!" I'm pulled out of my memory by Mello's screeching. "Open up! Now!"

When I didn't respond he continued, "I'm gonna _shoot_ the door open! Better stand back…" I heard the gun's safety click off and I practically lunge to open the door.

Lord knows our "Fix-what-Mello-breaks" budget is running low. Plus I really like having a lock on the bathroom door. He stared at me for a few more seconds before saying in a totally calm matter, "So, what're you supposed to be?"

_As if _nothing even happened. I scoffed at him but answered nonetheless, "I'm _Axel_. You know, Kingdom Hearts?"

"Isn't he gay?"

"It's fitting than isn't it?" I snap at him. Hey, it bugs me when someone has to ask who you are. If the costume is good, they should just _know. _I pout and look at myself in the mirror again.

"You look fine, Matt. Damn. Stop being such a baby, you know I don't know video game people." He rolled his eyes at my dramatics. The boy could read my mind. It's more than a little creepy at times. I run my gel-covered fingers through the other side of my hair and turned the sink on to rinse the gunk off.

"It's great." I chirped optimistically, "My hairs already red so I didn't need to get some gay ass wig or something."

He chuckles from the door and pushes himself to stand next to me. "Yeah, imagine that. Doesn't Axel have _long _hair though?" I stared at him, straight in the eye for 20 seconds before his eyebrows knit together and he exclaimed, "What!?"

My jaw dropped as I started to rant, "I thought you said you didn't _know_ video game people! Now I feel _lame! _Thanks a lot you douche ba-a" his bare hand slapped over my mouth as the rest of the word "bag" was muffled by Mello's palm.

"All right, okay. Hush." He slowly removed his hand from my face, witch was most likely sporting a hand-shaped red mark around my stinging lips.

"Will you stop being a whiney bitch? You look damn sexy to me. Does that make your whiney ass feel any better?" Folding my arms, I nod. Mello chuckles and suddenly bites my lip. I jump at least a foot. That was one thing I wasn't expecting.

"Ouch!" I taste blood and I feel the warm goo dribbling it's way down my lip to my chin. Blonde hair obscures my view as Mello's tongue begins lapping at the open wound.

"I hope a genius like yourself knows how disgusting and unsanitary this is." I state as the shivers that were running through my body calm themselves. Said blonde shrugs as he's starting to suck on my bottom lip. "Hell, it's Halloween. I'll be a vampire."

"Ngh…" I can't help but let the slight moan of satisfaction escape my molested lips. At first blood doesn't taste too bad, but after swallowing more than enough (how hard had Mello bitten me?) it starts to give me a stomachache. I jerk away with an "I've had more than enough vampirism for the day." He, too, pulls away and wipes the rest of the blood off with his thumb.

"That was more than a little sadistic." I whisper after a second or two. Mello smiles coyly and presses his lips to mine with a lot let fire than I would have expected after that blood episode. We fit together perfectly – I mean, we always have. And just as I really start to get into it – arms locked around his neck and pressing up against him– he pulls away with a smirk.

"We need to go to the store." Fucktard.

"For _what_?"

"C'mon, really? Guess."

"Damn chocolate." I grumble.

He mockingly pats my cheek and sits up, putting us in a position so I'm sitting on his ass. Standing up, I make my way into the living room… Well – you can hardly call it a _living _room. Even with Mello's OCD for organization, you can hardly walk through this room without getting tangled in some sort of cord.

I make my way through and grab my car keys and leather wallet off the chipped glass coffee table. Mello tip-toes through the maze of cords and opens the front door.

• • •

"I can't believe this." Mello sputters for the umpteenth time. We're walking _away_ from the candy-section without any chocolate. Which I found hilarious, but Mello's not so keen on it.

"I just… I mean, what the hell." He chokes. Yeah… it seemed like Halloween night isn't a very good time to go candy shopping. I shrug and clip Mello on the shoulder with my hand. "Stop being such a whiney bitch." I quote what he said to me earlier. "Seems likes we're going trick or treating whether you want to or not." I teased.

"_Hell_ yea we are!" he exclaims, much to my surprise, "all those nasty kids aren't getting any of _my _chocolate!"

Parading around the Wal-Mart and yelling about the "nasty kids" gets us quite a lot of stares, but nothing I shouldn't expect walking around with Mello. I lead him to the costumes (they put out two whole isles for those things. Got to love Wal-Mart.)

"Pick something." I tell him just as he opens his mouth to probably ask why we're in a costume isle.

"Matt, I don't _need _a damn costume to get my chocolate back."

I think about this for a moment. "Yeah. I guess you're right. The way you dress _normally _is weird enough. People'll think you're dressed up no matter what."

"Like _you_ should be talking!" he yells at me.

"Hey, I _am_ dressed up as something."

"Which concerns me. You're eighteen, Matt. Eighteen! Don't you think you're too old for dressing up on Halloween?"

"Says the guy who's planning to steal candy from children." I reply right back.

"Just saying. It's a little creepy. You seem like a pedophile."

How offending, right? I say you're never too old to have fun. Stupid Mello.

I point to a sparkly, skimpy costume, with a read headband to match. "Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing you in that even if you _were_ a pedophile."

He turns around to look where I'm pointing and actually laughs. "Only in your dreams Matt." He's got _that_ right. "Let's go already." He says and pushes me forward, "We've got no time to lose. The demon-kids are already prowling." With a smile I guide our way back through the parking lot to my Camero. I was so ready to do this sort of thing again. After Mello left, I didn't do much trick or treating. I didn't do much of anything, actually. I think I deserved a holiday break.

"Where to first?" I ask as I pull out of the parking lot to start roaming neighborhoods. After approximately 12 minutes of illegal driving speeds later we stopped near a neighborhood Mello deems "worthy."

"These are huge houses." I comment, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up with a click. I've heard Mello's logic a thousand times. Makes me smile anyway.

"C'mon, Matt. You know, the bigger the houses, the more candy." It should be in the Bible for the amount of times he's said this to me on October 31st.

Needless to say the people in these nice houses give the two of us the strangest looks. Typical teenagers trick or treating with a bunch of five year-olds, you know? Mello gave them the "just give me the damn candy" look and of course the lovely rich people couldn't refuse a face like that. It was frightening as Hell itself. About an hour into our candy-hunting adventure one little boy in particular stands out to me. Because he _speaks _to Mello. The kid was dressed as Peter Pan. Fake golden sword and everything. Baby face, chubby cheeks, shaved brown hair; a parent's dream kid.

He poked Mello right in a leather-covered thigh and asked, "Are you supposed to be a biker guy?" I found myself chuckling and before Mello can reply, the Peter Pan kid continued, "_I _wanted to go as a biker-guy but Mommy wanted me to match Bridgett." He points a stubby finger toward a young woman hand in hand with a two-foot tall Tinker Bell. She rushes up to Mello and I, full of apologizes, and pulls little Peter away by the hand, his feathered hat nearly flying off.

"Told you. You look dressed up." I smirked. Mello looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel, so I ring the doorbell to the next house. The people put some pretty wrapped candies into my dark robe – which I have folded to make a nice little pocket – the only decent candy-bag I have on me. I shake the contents around. "Let's wrap this up, Mells. I'm getting full." For a good measure I shimmy the candy in my make-shift sack around again.

"All right, all right." He says and grabs a small bar of chocolate from near my stomach, opening it, and munching, "Just a few more houses." Mello sometimes reminds me of a young kid. Temper tantrums and all.

A few houses turned into _nonstop_ houses. I think we covered the entire neighborhood – twice. We had to go back to my car and dump the candy out at least three times. By midnight people star answering the door in their bathrobes and getting pretty pissed at us.

"Come on, Mel. Time to go home and figure out what to do with all this stuff."

"Fine. Geeze, didn't we use to sneak out at midnight and trick 'til three?"

"No." I shake my hair, which is starting to lose its Axely muster and stick to my face and neck. "I think we _ended_ at midnight. We stayed up all night trying to separate the chocolate from the nonchocolate."

He smiles, "Ah, yea. That was it."

I can't help but grin back. My feet are killing me and I'm exhausted, though I just want to get back to our apartment and rest. But, doing a 360' of our surrounding are, I have no idea where my Camero is. Stopping in my tracks I survey the area.

"Where'd we park?" a hint of worry sneaks it's way into my voice.

"Uhhmm…" Mello's head swings from left to right. "I dunno. But here…" His hands dig into the hidden pockets in my black costume, groping for my keys. He slowly pulls them out and examines them, finger hovering over the red "horn" button.

"This is a great invention." I get to see his devil's grin before he presses his thumb down and a loud honking comes from down the street.

"Mello!" I yell an accusation in just one word as a few upstairs lights from the houses flicker on. "You realize people are sleeping, right!?" The front door of the house to our left opens angrily and a booming voice emerges with, "Hey, what do you think you're doing making noise like that at this hours!?" Mello and I just share a look and we're off, running down the street, laughing like the carefree teenagers we _should_ be.

We reach the car in record time. I jerk against the handle. "It's locked! Open it!" I yell over the still-blaring horn. Mello keeps pressing the "unlock" button on the mini control pannel, but I'm pulling on the handle, making the lock _stay _locked. After a another 30 seconds and more innocent bystanders coming out of their houses, I get into the car, grab the keys from Mello (who easily got in), rev the engine, and speed off; tires squealing as we turn the corner. Tears from laughing so hard stream down my face and Mello's eyes are watering up. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh this hard, _ever_. Once we regain control over our breathing Mello asks, "Where's all the candy you had from that last trip?"

"Erm…" I look down at the gas pedal and see some of the sweets scattered near my feet. "Some's down here near my feet. And the rest is most likely scattered down the street we just ran down."

"What a waste." He sighs and leans his cheek against the cool window.

"Hey, I had to get in the car somehow."

"I know. It's fine. I mean, we've got tons. Just look in the backseat." I don't have to look. The candy's so piled up it looks like a dead body laying there.

"Got to admit Matt," Mello starts as we stop in our apartment's parking area, "that was pretty fun."

"Oh really?" I say as both of our doors slam shut at the same time. Mello opens the back seat and grabs dozens of little chocolate bars to last him until tomorrow, when we can get the rest of our stash from the backseat to our upstairs apartment.

"Yea. But I know how to make it a lot more fun than the Halloween we celebrated as kids." He shuts the door and starts to climb the stairs to apartment 211.

"Huh? What would that be?" I say flustered, locking the car and following Mello up the steps, stumbling over the long, black Organization XII robe. He's already standing in the open doorway, showing our cord-covered living room to anyone who was around (nobody).

"You'll see." As soon as I'm in grabbing reach, Mello yanked me into out shabby little apartment. Being tired, clumsy, and wearing an annoyingly long robe, I tumbled to the ground, bringing Mello with me. He's on top of me, planting feathery kisses around my neck and covers my mouth – but never on my lips. He shuts the front door with a booted foot, not wanting to stop the kisses. They got rougher as the seconds tick by.

"Mello." I complain and try to kiss him on the lips. He complies – with bruising force, when suddenly there's a loud, annoying knock on the door. We immediately cease what we're doing and Mello grabs hold of his gun from the kitchen counter. Always the paranoid one, he sneaks open the door to reveal… no one.

"What the fuck?" he growls and tosses the gun back on the counter.

"I think we just got ding-dong ditched." I declare, leaning on my elbows but still laying on the floor, the front door at my heels.

"Damn kids!" Mello spits and slams the door so hard windows shake. He locks the door this time and crawls back on top of me as if nothing even happened. He had a knack for that tonight, I guess.

He grinds his ass into mine and leaned down to kiss me once again.

"Nnn..." I bite back a moan.

"Told you it'll be better than our other Halloween nights."

I completely believe him as he starts to lift my annoying costume over my stiff hair.

"Happy Halloween." He teases as he attacks my bare chest with his mouth.

**[[Cheesy ending. xD I really liked writing this. It got pretty easy after a certain point. Never had one of those flowy stories in a while. Review? Pretty please?]]**


End file.
